


Cupid & Psyche

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: For the what if AU community on Lj, challenge #30 Mythology.





	Cupid & Psyche




End file.
